


Papers

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, The Admiral's backstory, canonical ace character, cats are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: It’s their one year anniversary and Jon has something special planned.





	Papers

“I know I’m not… the most romantic.” Jon said.

Georgie had woken up alone which wasn’t uncommon. Jon liked to cuddle, but he also liked his own space so during the night he would usually sneak back to his own bedroom. She had expected he wouldn’t be up until later having stayed up with a book again, but here he was, 9AM with breakfast on the table.

“You made breakfast?” She grinned. 

“It’s even edible.” He promised her forcing an awkward smile back. 

She went to him, took his hand and kissed his cheek. Jon wasn’t lying. He wasn’t naturally romantic. Georgie was surprised he had even noted their anniversary. It wasn’t that he forgot important dates, but sometimes he brushed over them without a thought. He had a hard time expressing himself. Georgie wondered if he expected her to laugh at his efforts, or be unsatisfied, but she never did and she never was. 

It was important to communicate her fondness to her anxious boyfriend. He did his best and she loved him for it. 

“This is lovey, thank you, Jon.” They sat down and he poured the tea.

“I uh…” He hesitated. “If you have… time today… there was something else I wanted to do… with you.”

“It IS our anniversary Jon. I suppose I can squeeze you in,” She gently teased putting her hand over his. “I would like nothing more.” She added before he could overthink it. 

He perked up. “Oh! Yes. Good!” 

“Are you going to tell me what you wanted to do?” 

“I think I’ll let it be a surprise.” He looked very satisfied with himself now that he knew she was onboard. 

“I got you something, would you like it now, or during this mystery date?” Georgie asked. 

“Oh!” He looked surprised. “You didn’t have to.” 

“Well Mr. Sims, I am rather fond of you, and it has been a whole year. I thought I’d be indulgent just this once.” She went to her room and retrieved the gift.

“Bookshaped.” He observed in amusement.

“I know you fairly well by now,” Georgie replied. “Open it.” 

He did. It was a beautiful journal she had found at the campus bookstore. He smiled in appreciation and idly flipped it open. He paused seeing that there was already writing inside of it. 

“Oh,” He said softly. He started reading the poem she wrote to him outloud. He had a good voice, would help her run lines, and edit her stories. He’d be good on the radio. She loved listening to him.  

She didn’t feel embarrassed at all as he read her words. If she couldn’t be afraid of the truly terrible then she refused to be afraid of those she loved. 

Jon finished the poem quietly stunned and openly moved. “Th-Thank you, Georgie. I--it’s lovely.” 

“Paper for the first year, I … thought it was appropriate.” 

They finished their breakfast basking in each other’s company. 

“How should I dress for our excursion?” Georgie asked. 

“However you like, erm, casual. Jeans and a tee-shirt?” 

“So no fancy Hungarian Restaurant?” 

“It’s still morning, Georgie.”

“And yet I doubt you made reservations.” 

“Not for the morning, no.” He held the door open for her. 

“One day you’ll appreciate good Hungarian cuisine.”

He snorted. “There’s good Hungarian cuisine in London?” 

They headed off walking down the street chatting happily. She expected him to lead her toward the tube, but they continued to walk. 

“Maybe… close your eyes--no, you might bump into something, keep them open.” Jon lead her around the block. He stopped her in front of the animal shelter.

“I… since the flat allows pets I thought… we might get a cat?” Jon said. “And,” He added quickly. “If you don’t want to it’s fine, we can at least meet some, and I’ll make a donation in your name but--”

She stepped in close and kissed him on the lips. “You’re the sweetest man. Yes, let’s get a cat.”

He blushed hard, but wrapped his arms around her. “That’s good. I bought a carrying case and food. They said I could leave it there and see what you said.” 

Georgie grinned, unsurprised that Jon was hyper prepared. She kissed him again and took his hand. “Let’s go meet some, yeah?” 

“Yes.” He beamed. 

There were quite a few cats. Very sweet. Some shy. Some ferocious. A bunch of kittens ended up swarming Jon. She wished her phone had a better camera. 

She sighed happily. There was just something about cats. Their purrs that made her feel focused in the real world and cheerful. 

Any of the cats in the shelter would have made her happy, but they found their cat at the very end, the last room. He was hidden in an open cat carrier peeking out at them. He had a fluffy orange head, but the rest of his fur was shaved off giving him a ridiculous lion cut. On his face were white markings that made him look like he had a marvelous handlebar mustache. 

Georgie gently reached into his cage letting him inspect her hand. He bumped his head against it and realised what a wonderful feeling it was and did it again. Soon he was flopped between Jon and Georgie on the floor doing his best to get maximum pets from the both of them. He purred away like a delighted motorboat. 

“I see you’ve met Nelson. He was found near the university.” One of the caretakers came in to check on them. “His fur was all tangled and matted with a flea and mite problem so that’s why he’s all shaved like that. It’ll grow back fluffy. We can’t say for sure of course, but he’s probably around one year old. He’s just on the cusp of being fully grown.” 

“One year old,” Georgie smiled stroking the cat. Their cat. “It’s meant to be.” 

“Nelson though?” Jon wrinkled his nose. 

“Oh, you’re free to rename him… if you’ve decided…?”

“Yes.” Georgie said firmly. She looked at Jon and he nodded. 

This was definitely their cat. 

“The Admiral.” Jon declared suddenly. Georgie burst out laughing.

“The Admiral?”

“Horatio Nelson. He was a Vice-Admiral. And this one has the mustache of a seaman.” 

“Oh no, he does, doesn’t he?” Georgie scritched under the Admiral’s chin. “I do think that cats should have proper titles, so yes. I think The Admiral is perfect.” 

“I’ll get the paperwork started for you then,” The woman said cheerfully. “Do you have a way of bringing him home?”

“Oh yes. Uh… I’m… Jon… I … came yesterday?”

“Ah yes!” The woman smiled. She looked over at Georgie. “He’s a good one.” 

“Oh yes.” Georgie cuddled the Admiral. “And my boyfriend’s quite good too.” She pecked Jon on the cheek. 

Jon went beet red at the attention. 

“I’ll… do the paperwork.” He said. “Haha, paper for the one year, right? You get the Admiral settled in the carrier.” 

The Admiral was surprisingly fine with being locked in the carrier. Georgie stuck her fingers in gently stroking his fur while Jon finished up with the forms. He put the cat in her name --”He’s your gift after all.”-- They said their goodbyes to the caretaker and headed back out towards their flat. 

Georgie carried the carrier in one hand (She refused to give up custody) and wrapped her other arm around Jon’s. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“This was perfect, Jon. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” He said quietly. “I…” He turned his head and gently pressed a kiss on the top of her head. She knew what he meant. 


End file.
